


Ease

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: Danny didn't expect the knock on his door on his very rare free day at home, and he expected even less what followed after he opened the door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sorry I've been out, I really ran out of fics... I'm trying to come up with something, so pray for me or send good thoughts. This is just a lil old smut that I had on my drafts and I published on tumblr a few weeks ago, hope you like it! Feel free to come and talk to me on tumblr anytime, I'll only bite if you want me to. xx

He took a deep breath and decided to ring the bell for once, before he could change his mind and his adrenaline rush go away. He just felt like he had to do it. Give it a try. And so he did. Roy knocked on the door and waited.

The unexpected noise made Danny search on the back of his mind if someone was dropping by, but he couldn’t remember anyone. He placed his bowl with cereal on the small table near the couch and stood up. He really wasn’t dressed to expect someone. It was his lazy Saturday night, which he appreciated a lot when he could have one.

The waiting was killing Roy, he wasn’t waiting that long but it felt like forever. Maybe he should take this as a sign and leave. He was on the verge to knock again or turn around and leave when the door opened. He felt a strange relief. Danny's confused look turned into a surprised and then a happy one.

“Roy, hi!” Danny smiled at the sight of Roy. He raised his chin a bit and said in a lower voice. “What's up?”

Roy kept his eyes on Danny's and stepped in without being invited or saying a word. He closed the door behind him and let a few seconds of silence pass by. When Danny was about to talk, Roy reached closer, his hands immediately landed on the other boy's face, holding him between them. And then their lips meet.

It happened fast enough for Danny to feel breathless. His eyes shut and he just let himself feel the lips against his. He brought Roy's body closer to him, pressed it against him while holding him by his waist. The heat of their bodies made the touches, moves and kiss feel a unknown need.

Roy pressed Danny against the wall and thanked God for the clothes the boy was wearing. He pulled the baggy shirt up and Danny lifted his arms, getting rid of that. Roy reached for his lips again while Danny undid the buttons of Roy's shirt. He could feel the warmth of Danny's body, and touching his smooth skin was an indescribable feeling.

When their bodies touched the feeling was overwhelming for Roy, it was a crescent heat and he felt like he would explode anytime soon. His hands reached the border of Danny's sweatpants, he slide two fingers into it and hooked it down. And as he felt before, he saw that there were no underwear.

Roy looked at Danny with lust burning into his eyes and Danny was panting, they keep the look for a second before Danny climbed into Roy's arms. He placed his legs around Roy's waist, who held him by his thighs and walked to his bedroom.

Danny's hands went immediately to take Roy's pants off, once he had laid him on the bed. With that out of their way, Roy leaned over Danny and kissed him again, hungrily, lusty. The smalls moans that Danny made just left Roy eager, the nails digging on his arms had the same effect. He needed him. Needed to taste him. Feel him. Own him.

Roy parted the kiss and kept looking at Danny while he went down, he saw the boy move eager underneath him and loved the power he had over him. Danny's cock was begging for attention, any type of touch. Roy licked the member from the bottom to the tip, earning a gasp from Danny. He took all of the length on his mouth and then bobbed his head up and down.

Danny held into the sheets for dear life when Roy brought him over the edge and a moan got caught up in his throat as Roy stopped. Danny looked at him half frustrated half curious but he understood the looked Roy gave him. He reached for the bedside table for condom and lube, he handed it to Roy and turned over in the bed. 

He looked over his shoulder as Roy rolled the condom in and grabbed the lube. Danny closed his eyes in anticipation and then he felt a finger slowly entering him. He bite his lips as a second one came, opening him up. The feeling and the motion were painfully good, when the tip of one finger touched the right spot, Danny moaned weakly, he rested his face against the pillow as he saw his hands tremble.

Roy pulled his finger out gently and lined himself behind Danny, that had his foot toes curled. With a firm hand on his waist, Roy moved his hip forward and entered Danny, both of them moaning at the sensation. He set a growing rhythm as he enjoyed every touch, friction and sound. Danny was more than he had ever imagined.

It was too much, he needed release. Danny reached his hand down to touch himself, but Roy grabbed it halfway. He leaned over Danny and held his wrists, his mouth close to the other boy's ear as he moaned and continued to move inside him, bringing them closer and closer.

“I-I,” Danny wasn’t able to try to finish his sentence as Roy hit him again on his deep spot and he came, crying out loud. The tightness around his cock made Roy came right after, and nearly fell on top of Danny.

He pulled out carefully and laid by Danny's side, both of them panting and looking at the ceiling. Danny tried miserably to form proper thoughts but his mind was in pure bliss as his breathing was coming back to normal.

“Wha-” Danny started, he licked his lips and tried again. “What was that about?”

Roy smiled to himself while he still had his eyes closed. “Something I wanted to do for a long, long time.”


End file.
